The Hijaker
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Magnus Bane, an old friend of President Snow s is called in to deal with a certain blonde boy who has been causing him much trouble. But does Magnus know what evil he is a part of? On hiatus for the time being due to a creative block.
1. Chapter 1

"MAGNUS BANE THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN HAS ARRIVED, HOLD THE APPLAUSE" a smug looking man with spiky black hair and a slender body, which was currently set in an awkward position that was half a lunge forward and half a lean back, said in a loud, commanding voice that seemed to be the norm for him from the way he carried himself.

"Magnus, please come in" a very agitated President Coriolanus Snow breathed, letting out a slow, deep sigh in the process. He laid his head on the top of his large wooden desk and appeared to be hitting it over and over again on its surface.

"What`s wrong Coriolanus?" Magnus asked as he stalked from the doorway he was posed dramatically against to the desk his old friend was seated at "not happy to see me?" Magnus placed his hands firmly on the desk`s edge to steady himself, as he looked awfully drunk.

"No, I am always ecstatic to see you Magnus," he started, pushing himself off of his desk to look at Magnus, but stopped mid-sentence as he noticed he had started to tilt slightly to the left. "Magnus" he snapped, noticing Magnus starting to slip off of the desk with a dreamy expression as he glanced around the room "Magnus are you drunk?"

"Noimnut!" Magnus slurred angrily, his eyes slowly making contact with Coriolanus` again. He straightened himself up and tried to speak clearly. "No I`m not" he said again, with perfect diction "so what do you need from me?"

"Now you`re to the point?" Coriolanus asked, eyeing Magus nervously. Magnus flashed one of his famous smiles as Coriolanus fought the urge to hit his head on the desk once more. "I need you to do to what you did to that girl, Clary, to a boy."

"What`s his name?" Magnus asked impatiently, once again examining his finger nails that today, were painted a pretty gold color that seemed to be popular around these parts for whatever reason.

"Peeta Mellark" Coriolanus, who was looking at Magnus full on now spat like the very taste of the name, sickened him.

"I`ll do what I can" Magnus said, but his playful look had vanished in an instant, replaced by a grim and solemn one "but I`ll worn you it is dark and terrible magic that, if gone awry, may ruin him forever and replace him with a boy changed beyond recognition."

"I know" Coriolanus said curtly, nodding his head as he waved Magnus away with a whoosh of his hand "no go, he`s down the hall, second door to the left."


	2. Chapter 2

"H-hello?" a very weak voice chocked out, though it sounded as though the voice`s owner was trying to sound strong. Magnus opened the door slightly more and peered his head through to look at the boy who was undoubtedly called 'Peeta Mellark.'

"Hello" Magnus chirped, keeping his tone even and friendly. The room he was forced to confide in was dark and had no windows, chairs, tables or furniture of any kind, well except for the chair he was sitting on but that hardly counted as it was old and falling apart as they spoke. The small amount of light the allowed Magnus to see the boy, who didn't look well at all, was coming from the hallway behind the door he was lurking at.

"Who are you?" Peeta asked looking genuinely terrified with Magnus but again, trying hard to hide it. The light cast odd shadow`s across his pale face and his light hair.

"I`m Magnus Bane" Magnus said as he slipped into the room letting the door fall shut behind him. For a second, the two were in complete silence and darkness with only Peeta`s breath as a indication that someone was actually in there.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked again to Magnus and, even without the ability to see he could tell Peeta was on the verge of tears.

"No" Magnus laughed, flicking his finger ever so gently that it barley twitched. Soon the room was alive with light again as Magnus continued to examine the boy`s appearance, who seemed to be astonished by the sudden light.

"Are you from the capitol?" he asked, but Magnus, paying little attention just shook his head. The only color he could really find in his appearance was his eyes; blue.

"Blue eyes" he whispered, more to himself than to Peeta, but the boy heard nonetheless.

"So?" he snapped, looking Magnus up and down "what`s wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Magnus waved the comment away, quickly becoming embarrassed to have said it at all. It had just sort of, slipped out. "They just remind me of someone."

"Why are you here?" Peeta continued with his game of twenty questions, slowly gaining the courage and the strength to show anger with his words.

"I`m here to help you" Magnus explained gently, getting to his knees just in front of him and placing a comforting hand on his knee. "I am here to help you forget the terrible things you have seen and done and lived. You want that, right?" Magnus asked, widening his oddly catlike eyes at the boy who seemed to be gawking at every aspect of his being.

"I would love it, if it was possible" Peeta sighed, leaning his head back and taking multiple deep breaths to steady his sorry state. Magnus pitied the boy but, pity was bitter as he had learned as a child.

"It is" Magnus said, causing Peeta`s head to snap to attention and stare at Magnus` eyes again.

"How?" he gawked. From the deeply confused look in his eyes, Magnus guessed he was working out every way that a person could possibly forget something. Mundies were very entertaining.

"I can`t tell you" Magnus said softly, taking the boys hand and looking into the blue eyes that hurt to look at because they weren't _his_ "but, Mr. Blue eyes if you trust me, you can be free of your pain. Do you trust me?"

"Er" he seemed to ponder this a little too long for Magnus` liking but when he finally made up his mind, Magnus was pleased "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?" Magnus asked, looking at the boy with egger eyes that almost dared him to disagree. But he didn't, he just nodded slightly, his jaw set.

"Yes" he stuttered after a long silence, his face going even paler than it had been when Magnus first found him "I`m ready." Magnus smiled delightedly, raising his hand to begin to perform the spell.

"Wait!" Peeta yelled suddenly, struggling against the ropes that were confining him "can you untie me first?" Magnus raised an impatient eyebrow, but obliged but waving his arms and causing the ropes to fall limp next to Peeta. Standing up quickly, Peeta rubbed his wrists with a look of relief on his face. "Thanks" Peeta sighed, looking up at Magnus who mustered a fake smile.

"Are you ready now?" Magnus sighed, impatiently tapping his foot on the cold cement floor. Peeta nodded, suddenly afraid what would happen if he made the man who was about to mess with his mind angry. "Wonderful" Magnus purred, rubbing his hands together.

"Say good bye to your memories, Peeta Mellark."


End file.
